Yum Cha are snacks
by Felidae1
Summary: Fluff ensues, as Logan discovers a little secret about Jubilee...nothing spectacular, just your average 'aha moment


Yep, it's me again, with yet another Wolverine and Jubilee sto-hey-hey,   
where the hell are you off to?  
Oh well, it was something to pass the time anyway, so…  
  
Disclaimer: Be serious, ya think Marvel would let this two off the hook?  
  
Reviews: Yes, yes, reviews, please, pretty please with sugar and honey!  
  
Warning: Beware, unlike my other stories, this one is pure fluff and   
makes perfect sense-not something I'm used to do.  
  
Rating: Yes, kiddies, this is a bed-time story for you as well!  
  
**********************************************  
Yum Cha are snacks  
  
"Honey, I'm home!"  
The cheerful voice rang through the house, but there was no reply.  
Frowning, Jubilee dropped her duffle bag and suitcase and closed   
the main entry.  
Taking a deep breath, she yelled:  
"Helloooo! Anybody home?   
Cyke? Gumbo! Rogue! Stoorm! Wolvieee! Jeeeaaaan! YOOOHHOO!?!"  
No answer, so Jubilee was forced to haul her luggage up to her   
room by herself.  
She started sorting out clothes, make-ups and CD's,   
turning her room into a war field, when she felt a little uneasiness   
settle itself in her stomach.  
  
'Probably jet-lag. No wonder, flying from Hong Kong to NY is   
quiet a long way!'  
She continued unpacking, when the feeling returned again, this time   
accompanied by a rumble.  
"Screw jet-lag, I'm starving!Time to get some food for this lady!"  
Turning on her heels, Jubilee dropped the silk panties   
and headed for the kitchen.  
  
The contents of the large, double-door fridge were depressing at best.  
After rummaging around in the vegetables and fresh meat for a while,   
Jubes started creating a plate of little delicates.  
Char Sui-balls, Samosas, Wan-Tans, Dim Sums and, of course,   
Spring rolls, found their way from the stove upon the table.  
Spicy odours wafted through the mansion, when Jubilee finally   
picked up the last bowl and turned to the table.  
A shriek escaped her lips and she nearly dropped the Tempuras,   
when she saw the lone figure sitting there.  
  
"Geez, Wolvie, never do that again!I nearly got a stroke, ya big lug!"  
Smirking, he tilted a brow and replied:  
"Thanks, I'm fine, how are you?"  
She blushed, and placed the bowl among the others.  
"Uh, fine, I guess, jus' a little hungry."  
The second brow followed the first.  
"A little? Looks like ya invited the Nicks over fer a grub 'n brawl.  
And where did ya learn cooking anyway?"  
The red on her cheeks engrossed, and she whispered:  
"Uhmm, like, since I was seven or eight, my mom used to teach me all   
she knew about it, so I wouldn't have to eat take-away and   
microwave food all the time, when she was out and busy."  
  
Jubilee could have sworn, that for a second Logan's eyes bugged out at   
that comment, but he restrained himself too fast, for her to be sure.  
"So basically, you've been playing us for saps, all this time?  
Not very nice, ya know."  
He crossed his arms and mused:  
"I don't think, the others'll like it either!"  
Jubilee paled and rushed to him, hugging him tight.  
"Ohpleasopleasopleasoplease, don't tell 'em anything, I'm begging you!   
I can't let them know that I can cook!"  
Logan blinked a few times questioningly, and she sighed:  
"Look, the only reason I never got accounted for kitchen duty,   
is because I screwed the recipe for fish-fingers, so they burnt,   
and that's what caused the awful stench!  
But ever since, people claimed, that I'm terrible cook,   
so I let them believe it and only cook for myself."  
Dipping her head, she sniffed and continued:  
"Quiet selfish, I know, but since nobody was willing to   
give me a chance…"  
Logan pulled her in a bear hug.  
"I get the point, and I promise, I won't tell anyone, if…"  
She eyed him suspiciously.  
"If what?"  
He smiled wolfishly.  
"If you promise t' call me, whenever you feel th' need t' share a snack!"  
Jubilee laughed, and spent the rest of the evening on Logan's lap,   
in exchange feeding him and herself with Yum Cha,   
being as happy as rarely in her live.  
  
Come morning, the other X-Men arrived home, noticing the delicious   
smell wafting through the mansion.  
In the kitchen, they found a sleeping Jubilee sitting on a   
dozing Wolverine, and remains of what seemed to have been a Chinese   
wedding buffet, strewn over the table.  
Logan opened an eye, slurred:  
"New Asian take-away in town!"   
and continued his rest.  
  
*****************************************************************  
Hehehee, don't say I didn't warn ya.  
Sometimes, yes, sometimes I do fluff…but then for good. 


End file.
